Revealed
by cliniquehappy
Summary: Haruhi slips up while becoming distracted during club.


**Disclaimer : I do NOT own any part of Ouran High School Host Club. : (**

It was a typical day at club, lots of chattering and the sound of bodies dropping to the floor from loss of blood. Then again it wasn't, now that the school is coming to an end and Tamaki and Kyoya are graduating in the next few weeks. There are more customers than usual, they all want to get time with the boys and I to fill their quotas for the next few months until school is back in session or for the girls who are graduating who may not have another chance at being princesses, as the term applies to these situations.

My gender is now out in the open, thanks to a certain blonde haired, violet eyed boy. Surprisingly the other students were very accepting of the fact and quite a few boys are now attending as my clients. The girls are even more excited to have a female host because they get to talk even more about the others with me and asking for help with some things though I'm not the greatest choice when it comes to girl talk, I try my best. I've "come out my cocoon" as Tamaki had put it and he is not too happy about it. He's always trying to get my attention or trying to smother me to near extinction. It was so bad that Satoshi had to beat him over the head with his shinai just to keep him at bay.

I was handling ten customers at one point and I failed to realize that someone or should say someone(s) walked in and made the volume of the room to become louder (if that's even possible). Once I saw who it was I completely forgot where I was and what I was doing. The next thing I knew I'm up on my tippy toes kissing Takashi welcome as if we were home and not at school surrounded by my customers or the other hosts. I only noticed the surroundings once it became eerily quiet and then a blood curdling scream escaped an annoying blonde's mouth. Only then did I break away from him and buried my face in his chest out of embarrassment. As his hold on me tightened I could feel his chuckle reverberate through his hold on me, and then I was hoisted up in the air onto his shoulders. A surprised squeak escaped me then an annoyed look took place on my face as I saw the reason for such outcomes. Tamaki was trying to paw me out of Takashi's grip and into his own, which he was failing at miserably.

Then the fires of MOE started and the questions came flooding through. At this point Kyouya was trying to direct the costumers to leave, as it was just closing time. "It seems that our time together for the day has some to an end, please have a wonderful day and we will see you all again tomorrow. Good bye princesses and gentlemen." At that the door was closed and the only sounds were Mitsukuni's laugh and Tamaki blubbering in the corner. Takashi set me on the floor but kept a firm hold on my waist and I his, "Hello love." Takashi chuckled out as he pressed his lips to the top of my head and I could feel a whole new round of blood come rushing to my face. "WHAT! IS THE MEANIG OF ALL THIS?" bellowed Tamaki from his emo corner as he made his way back toward the group and Takashi placed me behind him as I grabbed the hem of his jacket. "Sempai will you please shut up." I say with as much poise as I could muster as to not beat him over the head with Satoshi's shinai which was in reach as he flanked his brother along with Mitsukuni and Yasuchika. At seeing all the muscle in front of him Tamaki made his way back over to a couch and plopped himself down. Once everyone was settled and calm the meeting began. As the meeting ended we came to the solution that the club will stay open after the two graduate and Satoshi and Yasuchika will be joining when they are not needed at the kendo or karate club. Kyoya will still be handling all of the business sides of club but the new face to greet the girls will be me (much to my disgruntle) and those who have graduated will be joining when they have the time.

"So Haruhi care to explain yourself?" Hikaru asked, "Well Hikaru if you couldn't place the pieces together yourself I'll let you know that Takashi and I are in a relationship and that we are very happy. And have been since after our little adventure at the water resort." I could feel the blood making its appearance on my face as I remember how Takashi held me quite tightly to his bare chest that fateful afternoon. "Also we have diner plans so if we are free to go I'll see you all tomorrow." As we walked out of the room hand in hand I could feel every ones eyes on our backs. Once in the car, and safely away from the crazies that we call our friends, do we all fold over in laughter. "Did you see their mouths drop when you said that?!" Hani giggled out as we pulled away from the building. "I thought Tamaki was gonna blow a gasket when you said that." Satoshi said as he calmed down.

The next day at club I was bombarded with so many questions, "Haruhi when did that start?" "Haruhi can you tell us your love story" and so forth. I thought the best way to handle this situation was to make it a clear point to everyone what that was about yesterday. "I'm in a relationship with Takashi and as of last night we are now engaged." as I finished my sentence the volume of the room increased tenfold I had to cover my ears as to avoid bleeding. Once it quieted down even more questions were asked "How did he do it?" "Where did it happen?" "When is the wedding?" and some side conversations went on and the girls imagination ran rampant through the rest of the day.

At the end of the day Satoshi and Yasuchika were walking with me to the entrance of the school and there I saw Takashi and Mitsukuni waiting for us to all to ride home together.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. And sorry for the crappy blunt ending I just didn't know how to quite end it. And if someone wants to drop a review be my guest they are very much appreciated…okay done rambling BYE ^_^**


End file.
